Revenge and Sacrifice
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Mangajakmu hanya untuk menjadi beban dan penghalang? Jangan bercanda!"/"Kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Menunggu dan mengejar orang yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Tidakkah kau sadar aku tak pernah menginginkanmu?"/"Aku... hanya tak bisa meninggalkan... orang yang... kucintai."/ "Lupakan apa yang ku katakan! Kau bukan parasit!"/"Terima... kasih."/ Mind to RnR?


**A/N : Hanya sebagai saran, anda bisa mendengarkan music "Take your Hands Ost. Madoka Magica Rebellion" saat membaca cerita ini. Karena saat saya menulis cerita ini, saya sedang mendengarkan music ini dan benar-benar merasa terhanyut(?) dalam dunia mereka. **

**P.S : Tapi kalo gak hanyut(?) jangan tenggelamkan(?) saya ya!^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Revenge and Sacrifice**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, meninggalkan beberapa temannya di belakang sana. Wajahnya memerah. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia mampu untuk mengejar orang di depan sana.

Berkali-kali orang di belakang sana menyebut namanya. Meneriakinya untuk memintanya berhenti. Ia lelah. Tentu ia menyadarinya. Namun keinginannya begitu kuat untuk mengejar belahan jiwanya. Tak peduli bagaimana orang di depan sana bereaksi akan terus mengejarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Pemuda itu berhenti, tepat di tengah hutan yang tak tertutupi pepohonan. Wajahnya dingin. Ia menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kembalilah, kumohon!" Matanya jelas memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya. "Kumohon!"

"Cih!" Ia tertawa sinis. Gadis di hadapannya begitu bodoh. Mengejarnya hanya untuk membawanya kembali? Mana mungkin! Dendamnya lebih dalam dari hanya sekedar pulang. Ia tak akan melakukannya sebelum membunuh pria itu. Pria pembantai clan-nya.

"Kumohon, Sasuke... kumohon..." air mata tak lagi terbendung. "Atau setidaknya, bawa aku bersamamu!" Ucapnya mantap.

"Mangajakmu hanya untuk menjadi beban dan penghalang? Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" Dengan kecepatan kilat, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Bahkan untuk hal ini saja, kau tak bisa mencegahnya. Bagaimana kau bisa ikut bersamaku?" Gadis itu mematung. Mengingat saat dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu di bangku taman. Pemuda itu dengan kecepatannya juga berdiri di belakangnya. Sama seperti saat ini.

"Kau bodoh, Sakura. Sangat bodoh. Menunggu dan mengejar orang yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Tidakkah kau sadar aku tak pernah menginginkanmu?" Nadanya begitu dingin. Menusuk hatinya hingga terasa sakit. Sakura menggenggam pakaiannya tepat di dada. Ia meremasnya. Berpikir bahwa dengan begitu semua akan terasa lebih baik.

"Kau bahkan tak menyangkal bahwa kau tahu semuanya. Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu. Kau lemah. Tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan kau harus berdiri di belakangku dan Naruto hanya untuk mendapat perlindungan. Kau hanya parasit yang menempel yang membuatku muak!" Matanya terbuka lebar. Air mata jatuh tanpa sadar ke pipinya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin berbicara, namun tak bisa. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu menyesakkan.

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Tak memperdulikan gadis itu yang menangis. Hingga sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik, mendapati Kakashi berdiri disana. Berdiri di antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Pria itu menatapnya tajam, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasa takut. "Ingin menghalangiku juga, hn?"

"Cukup, _sensei_." Sakura menatap gurunya. Tersenyum walau rasanya sakit. Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Setelah menatapnya cukup lama, pria itu berbalik menarik Sakura menjauhi pemuda itu. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Tidak setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada muridnya dan murid kesayangan Tsunade- _sama_.

Namun saat pemuda itu berbalik, ia tak menyadari jika seseorang menghunuskan pedang padanya. Ia terkejut. Bukan karena pedang itu nemenbus tubuhnya. Namun karena seseorang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng agar tubuhnya tak menjadi tempat bersemayamnya pedang itu.

"Saku... ra?"

"Aku bukan lagi gadis manja yang akan duduk diam menunggumu dan Naruto untuk melindungiku, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan melindungi... kalian... berdua..." ia terjatuh. Mata pemuda itu semakin terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Kakashi sontak mengejar orang yang menghunuskan pedang itu. Ia juga terkejut. Tak sadar bahwa Sakura kembali hanya untuk menjadi tameng pemuda yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar cakra orang itu.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke mengangkat kepala gadis itu. "Cih! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Aku... hanya tak bisa meninggalkan... orang yang... kucintai." Ucapnya terbata. Darah segar mengalir membasahi pakaian dan jubahnya. Ia tersenyum, mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke. "Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menjadi parasit dihidupmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menggeram. "Lupakan apa yang ku katakan! Kau bukan parasit, Sakura!"

"Terima... kasih."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakura!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis itu melemah. Ia sadar seseorang berlari ke arah mereka tanpa pemuda itu lihat.

"Sakura!?" Hinata duduk di sisi satunya. Dengan sigap mengalirkan cakra hijau pengobatan pada Sakura. "Bertahanlah!" Tak ada waktu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, namun tak ada waktu. Sakura lebih penting.

Tak lama setelah Hinata datang, Kiba, Akamaru, dan Shino juga sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Mereka terkejut. Bahkan mereka juga terkejut tatkala melihat wajah Sasuke yang dilanda ketakutan. Ia tampak begitu khawatir. Ia tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang terkena darah Sakura. Bahkan pemuda itu tampak menggenggam erat tangan teman satu timnya dulu.

"Sasuke, kau..."

"Sakura menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Sasuke." Kakashi berujar tatkala mendengar Kiba bergumam. Ia baru saja sampai disana setelah mengejar ninja tak dikenal itu. "Dia sudah mati." Kakashi menjelaskan saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau... juga mencintai Sakura, 'kan Sasuke?" Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia menatap Sakura. Melihatnya tak lagi pucat, membuatnya merasa lega. Ia menurunkan kepala gadis itu.

"Aku... akan membunuh Itachi." Sejenak semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Hinata dengan fokusnya menyembuhkan Sakura, juga mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup karena sudah membunuh semua keluargaku." Kakashi sejenak memandangi Sakura. Gadis itu adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang ingin menghentikan Sasuke dengan tekad yang begitu besar.

"Kakashi." Pria itu memandang muridnya. "Jaga Sakura." Hanya dengan dua kata singkat yang ia ucapkan, pemuda itu dapat membuat Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura, ya?" Kiba tersenyum tipis. Bahkan Hinata yang hanya diam mendengarkan sambil mengobati Sakura, juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan sebelum ia menghilang.

 _ **Owari (The End)**_

* * *

 _ **Omake (Bonus)**_

 ** _Flashback_ Sasuke's POV**

"Kembalilah, kumohon!" Sakura melihatku dengan wajah sedih. Ia memohon berkali-kali hanya untuk membawaku pulang. "Kumohon!"

"Cih!" Aku tertawa sinis. Mengajakku kembali? Mana mungkin Sakura! Aku tidak bisa. Sebelum aku bisa membunuh Itachi, aku tidak akan kembali Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sasuke... kumohon..." Sakura menangis. "Atau setidaknya, bawa aku bersamamu!" Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura berkata tanpa ragu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku membahayakanmu. "Mangajakmu hanya untuk menjadi beban dan penghalang? Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" Dengan cepat aku berdiri di belakangnya. "Bahkan untuk hal ini saja, kau tak bisa mencegahnya. Bagaimana kau bisa ikut bersamaku?" Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Kau bodoh, Sakura. Sangat bodoh. Menunggu dan mengejar orang yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Tidakkah kau sadar aku tak pernah menginginkanmu?" Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tak ingin kau terluka.

"Kau bahkan tak menyangkal bahwa kau tahu semuanya. Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu. Kau lemah. Tak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan kau harus berdiri di belakangku dan Naruto hanya untuk mendapat perlindungan. Kau hanya parasit yang menempel yang membuatku muak!" Kau bukan parasit! Aku senang bisa melindungimu. Kau tak lemah. Kau mengajarkanku semuanya, Sakura.

Saat aku melewatinya, aku bisa melihat Sakura menangis. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ini lebih baik dari pada kau harus terluka karena mengikutiku. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku melewati Sakura, sebuah tangan menahanku. Dan aku tahu itu adalah Kakashi- _sensei_.

Kakashi- _sensei_ menatapku tajam, namun tak cukup untuk membuatku merasa takut. "Ingin menghalangiku juga, hn?"

"Cukup, _sensei_." Sakura menatap Kakashi- _sensei_. Dengan senyum yang terlihat sedih ia menggeleng pelan. Kakashi- _sensei_ melepaskan tanganku. Setelah menatapku cukup lama, Kakashi- _sensei_ berbalik dan menarik Sakura menjauhiku. Maafkan aku, Sakura, Kakashi- _sensei_.

Namun saat aku berbalik, aku tak menyadari sejak kapan Sakura sudah berada di hadapanku. Ia memegang kedua lenganku, menahan tubuhnya. Dan aku terkejut saat aku sadar bahwa seseorang menusuknya dengan sebuah pedang. Aku bisa melihat pedang itu menembus tubuhnya. "Saku... ra?"

"Aku bukan lagi gadis manja yang akan duduk diam menunggumu dan Naruto untuk melindungiku, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan melindungi... kalian... berdua..." Sakura terjatuh. Aku sontak terkejut, tak lagi fokus. Aku sadar ketika Kakashi- _sensei_ mengejar ninja itu. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sakura!?" Aku mengangkat kepala Sakura. "Cih! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Aku menggeram marah. Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, Sakura?!

"Aku... hanya tak bisa meninggalkan... orang yang... kucintai." Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini hanya karena orang sepertiku?! Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipiku. Aku membiarkannya. "Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa menjadi parasit dihidupmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menggeram, mengepalkan tanganku. "Lupakan apa yang ku katakan! Kau bukan parasit, Sakura!" Aku tak suka kau mengatakan itu!

"Terima... kasih."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakura!" Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura. Ia melemah. Tidak! Kau tidak akan mati, kumohon Sakura!

Aku sadar ketika seseorang berlari ke arah kami. Aku mengenali cakra ini. Hyuga!

"Sakura!?" Hyuga Hinata duduk di sisi Sakura. Dengan sigap mengalirkan cakra hijau pada Sakura. "Bertahanlah!" Terima kasih, Hyuga.

"Sasuke, kau..." Aku mendengar Kiba berbicara di belakangku saat ia datang tak lama setelah Hyuga datang. Ia bersama Akamaru dan Shino.

"Sakura menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Sasuke." Aku mendengar Kakashi- _sensei_ berujar pelan saat ia datang. Aku menatapnya. Seakan mengerti maksudku, ia berkata, "dia sudah mati."

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku kembali menatap Sakura. Aku begitu terkejut saat Kakashi _sensei_ menanyakan pertanyaan yang begitu sangat ku hindari. "Kau... juga mencintai Sakura, 'kan Sasuke?" Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku hanya menatap Sakura. Ia tak lagi sepucat sebelumnya. Terima kasih, Hyuga. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

Aku menurunkan kepala Sakura dan berdiri menghadap Kakashi- _sensei_. "Aku... akan membunuh Itachi." Sejenak semuanya terdiam. "Aku tak bisa membiarkannya hidup karena sudah membunuh semua keluargaku." Kakashi- _sensei_ memandangi Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia tak menghalangiku ataupun mendukungku.

"Kakashi." _Sensei_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Jaga Sakura." Ucapku mantap. Aku bisa melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintai Sakura, ya?" Aku bisa mendengar nada jahil dalam kalimat Kiba. Bahkan Aku bisa melihat yang lainnya tersenyum termasuk Hyuga Hinata. Tapi, "terima kasih." Aku memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Yo,** _ **minna**_ **! Saya balik dengan cerita OS (One Shoot) gak jelas lagi! Eleeeh /pundung/**

 **BTW, makasih udah review, fav, follow(?) cerita OS sebelumnya yang "A hidden Feeling" Tapi maap, itu cerita juga OS/ hohohoho/ Jadi gak akan ada lanjutan!**

 _ **But,**_ **saya berniat buat** **sequel** **, jadi di tunggu yaa! Gak tau kapan bakan publish sih~ hahaha**

 **Oh ya, BTW gimana cerita ini? Duh, maaf ceritanya agak rada-rada yaa~ gak tau ini setelah denger musiknya 'take your hands' jadi dapat ide beginiaan~~ /T.T/ Bahkan saya nulis dengerin ini mulu~~ /heaaaah/**

 **Okay, btw...**

 _ **Enjoyed! Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
